


Corn

by OpheliaHall



Category: Notice Me Senpai! (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, F/M, I'm so sorry, M/M, Much aftercare and love, Not all Senpai will come in but I'll bring in several, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scripted non con, semi plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9283748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpheliaHall/pseuds/OpheliaHall
Summary: Kohai is a young college student with a lot of student loans and expenses. To pay for all of this, she quits her part-time cafe job to enter into the steamy world of adult entertainment.Notice: I will be on a short hiatus until work stops trying to kill me. Expect a 2 week delay.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned. Like a lot. So, I'm just posting stories/chapters I have been working on but were so risque that I didn't want to post them here. I decided I may as well give something as an apology for my hectic writing schedule, so here's a bunch of literal porn. I am so sorry.

It had been five months since the college student joined Ikemon Entertainment. Sometimes she wondered if joining was the right thing to do, but the money was simply too good to pass up when she has college to pay for. A part-time cafe job just wasn’t cutting it, anymore. Plus, she did have a remarkable sex drive. She held the camera as moans echoed through the room, gesturing for Shun to keep the microphone close to the three bodies in front of her so the sound won’t be a nightmare to edit. 

The space they rented wasn’t the best, but it did the job until they found a better spot, which was hard in a town with such a high population. She double checked the camera to make sure the shot was steady and felt hands circle around her waist. A small smile formed on her lips as she turned to look at the man behind her. 

Soujiro gave her a long kiss, not hesitating to rub his erection against her. She moaned in his mouth before biting his lip, scolding him. “Save it for your scene, sweetie. I gotta handle the camera right now.” He chuckled under his breath and leaned his head on her shoulder to watch the filming. 

Ryuu was pounding furiously into Kurou, whose mouth was on Takahiro’s cock. Takahiro had his arms tied behind him, making him whine to touch the man below him. The three-way was a bit of surprise, since Kurou rarely films himself with anyone, being the director, but it was a special request by a high paying client so he accepted. Ryuu bit all up and down Kurou’s back, leaving harsh red marks visible for the camera. They were all panting heavily, Takahiro moaning and thrusting his hips up into Kurou’s mouth. He gladly accepted the beating, nails scratching into Takahiro’s thighs to urge him faster. He moved farther down him each time Ryuu harshly thrust into him, and Takahiro would meet him with his own thrusts to get as deep as possible. Kurou swallowed as much as he could, occasionally biting. Takahiro came soon after, moaning deeply as he forced Kurou to swallow every drop of his seed. 

Once he was spent Kurou leaned up to kiss him fiercely. Ryuu pulled Kurou back by his hair to lean in and kiss Takahiro as well. They had a rough kissing scene until Ryuu finally came inside Kurou. When he pulled out the hot liquid leaked from his hole onto the couch. Ryuu laid back onto the couch, admiring his work with a smirk. Kurou whined loudly at his screen lovers, wrapping his hand around his untouched erection to try to bring about his own orgasm. 

Takahiro shuddered as he watched before licking his lips and bringing his own mouth down to the delicious member. He licked and sucked his cock like it was his favorite lollipop. Kurou soon came with a yell. Takahiro pulled off after a second so the come would spray on his face. His tongue darted out so it could lick the dripping liquid. Kurou pulled him close so he could lick every inch of him clean, then he kissed him. 

The young woman could feel herself dripping with need while she watched, and it wasn’t helping that Soujiro never stopped grinding against her. His hand moved down to slide in between her legs. He used one arm to hold her up against his toned body. The fingers of his other hand made their way inside her, two easily sliding in. She tried to protest, but his fingers felt far too good to ask him to stop now. She tried to concentrate on the camera to make sure everything was filming properly, and it seemed to be doing decent. Her breath hitched as Soujiro touched her precious bundle of nerves. 

Every man in this facility knew how to easily find it, and they knew that she loved when they did. He rubbed agonizingly slowly and roughly against it, making her shake in ecstasy. She barely managed to look over and see that Kurou was laying against Ryuu and Takahiro was resting his head in Kurou’s lap, casually kissing his cock. That was the end of the scene, so she shakily said, “cut!” and turned the camera off. 

The lights turned on and she let herself lean back into Soujiro, eyes closing to enjoy the feeling. Kurou got up and walked over to the camera to plug it into the laptop. “I thought I said no pleasuring the camera person?” He looked at Soujiro questioningly, who smirked at him. “I guess I forgot.” Kurou rolled his eyes and pulled his love into a kiss, making sure to insert a finger of his own into her before pulling out and turning back to the computer to watch the take. Thankfully, it had been shot without a problem, with no help from Soujiro. 

Kei came in behind him to look at the feed. “If the client pays the rest of the fee we should be able to pay off her college.” A loud moan could be heard as their love orgasmed, her juices coating Soujiro’s hand. He helped her to the couch Ryuu was still on and laid her on top of him. Ryuu blushed a little while glaring at Soujiro, but he pulled her close to him nonetheless. Soujiro gave him his fingers as thanks, to which Ryuu pulled closely and licked clean. He’d only admit it on camera for the scenes, but he loved how she tasted. He swiped a finger at her entrance to get a bit of the remaining liquid and sucked his finger clean. He kissed her lightly on the lips. She darted her tongue out to enter his mouth, tasting herself. She let out a small moan. 

Kurou yelled out to both of them, “Hinata and Sousuke are about to be here so don't get too comfy.” They both said yes and stopped, knowing how Hinata’s possessive character was truer to real life than fiction. Sousuke was possessive, too, but he was more willing to share with the others than Hinata. Hinata fell hard for her the second she walked in, and he's been her loyal lover ever since. Kurou loved it because she could make him do anything for the camera. 

The door to space opened and the twins walked in carrying coffee and hot chocolate, bundled up in warm jackets. The female star got up and sauntered over to them. Sousuke admired her naked form, while Hinata frowned. He could see her flushed cheeks and slick dripping between her legs, so she was obviously pleasured before they came in. Soujiro could see the tension, so he walked over to kiss Hinata on the cheek. “It was me, don't worry.” 

Hinata eyed him then relaxed. He kissed his love and handed her a hot chocolate. They were all in the entertainment industry, so it was obvious she would be with other people, but he wanted to be there when she was being pleasured. He couldn't stand knowing she was moaning someone else’s name without him knowing. So, Kurou made sure their schedules matched up almost perfectly. She had only been here early because Kurou needed someone to handle the camera. Hinata was more forgiving towards his cousin, and gladly shared with his brother, but he didn't like the other men touching her without him being here. It caused him anxiety, which he couldn't sate unless he was with her. 

She had even moved in with him and Sousuke so they could be together more. She didn't mind since she liked the possessive types, but she did remind them both that she was going to have days that she had strange hours due to school. She would make up for it when she got home. Kurou called them all to attention to get ready for the next scenes. Soujiro and Kei were up next, so Hinata and Sousuke had to prepare for their scenes with their love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no words for what I have created. I'm awful at breaking up paragraphs so sorry if it breaks at off places. owo;;;

The lights were dimmed and Soujiro loosely pulled on his kimono to start the first scene. He was playing a lord with Kei being his ninja servant. Kurou shouted, “action,” and the rolling began. Soujiro looked disgusted at the man bowing before him, head to the ground in begging. “My Lord, please forgive me. I had to do it to protect you!” Soujiro looked at Kei and gave a sharp laugh. “Protect me?! If you wanted to protect me you would have actually used your sword, but no, you agree to marry that wench without batting an eyelash! What kind of servant are you if you leave your Lord the second you smell danger?!” Kei flinched at his words but kept his head down. Tears could be seen in his eyes as he stared at the floor. “This danger is like no other. If I didn't do this, you would surely die.” Soujiro’s eyes were filled with pain as he looked at him. “I would rather die than live without you.” Kei rose his head at that, tears falling down his face. “My Lord, please live. That is all I want in life. Should you die I would have no more reason to live.” 

Soujiro broke, formality gone. He lurched forward to wrap his arms around Kei. They cried in each other's arms. “My Lord,... Please.. Before I leave… make me yours one last time.” Kei begged, looking into his eyes with desperation. Soujiro looked heartbroken but ripped Kei’s mask off to kiss him. Their tongues intertwined as Kei selfishly put his hands inside his master’s robes to feel his body. He stopped only to eagerly take his clothes off, which his lover easily helped with. Once naked, Kei was pushed down so Soujiro could kiss every inch of him, leaving a plethora of harsh bite marks on his skin. He wanted his wife to know he belonged to him, not her. He shrugged out of his kimono, revealing his already erect cock. He flipped Kei over to continue biting and licking down his back. “Do you want my fingers?” Kei shook his head. “No… please… I want you.” His Lord answered by chuckling and pushing his full length inside him. Kei gasped loudly at the pain. To be honest, he was fully prepped, but he needed to pretend to be in pain for the camera. He acted like he was struggling to be comfortable with his length. The Lord started moving before his servant was ready, making him moan and cry out loudly. “A-Ah, my Lord, w-wait!” The young Lord kept moving, though, thrusting into him with fervor. He wanted to fill him up with his seed. “Haaah, I wish you were a woman. Then I could fill you up with my seed and make you with child. Then everyone in the land would know you were mine.” Kei cried out at the pleasure. “P-please, my Lord, fill me up until I spill out!” Soujiro continued his fast pace until he came inside him. He flipped Kei around to grab his erection and bring him to his own orgasm. 

He would fill him up again and again, according to the script. He and Kei had some of the highest stamina of the men. Because of that they were usually paired with their girlfriend for long films. Kurou took a sip of water. He hoped that one of them would be in the mood to do another film after the twin’s. They got a request in, but he didn't want to overwork anyone. He made a mental note to judge their mood in a few hours. 

In a separate room for prepping, Hinata and Sousuke had shed their clothes. Their girlfriend was rubbing her breasts against Sousuke, arms around his neck. They grinded their hips together while Hinata watched, his eyes glazed over in lust. Sousuke kissed her, sighing. “I can't believe my job is to make love to the woman I love.” She giggled and kissed him again. “It's pretty nice, huh?” After she was sure Sousuke was fully erect, she turned to Hinata. She walked over to him and their lips connected. Her hands ran down his chest until she held his erection in her hands. “Hm… It looks like you don't need my help prepping after all…” Hinata pulled her against him possessively. “I get hard just thinking about you. When we get home I'll be sure to love you all night long.” She giggled again and pushed him down to the couch. 

She rubbed her entrance against his erection, playfully letting him enter her partially. He groaned in her neck. She smiled and kissed his cheek. “First you have to pleasure me for the camera. Let everyone watching know I'm yours. Show them that they can't have me.” Hinata’s eyes darkened and a small growl ripped through his throat. This was the true preparation they needed. Hinata had to get into his full possessive character. Sousuke was incredibly clingy once he was put in the mood, and she could tell he was getting agitated not being touched. She looked at him over her shoulder and smiled, inviting him over. He immediately climbed onto the couch to kiss up and down her neck. She moaned and she lifted her neck to give him more room. 

Hinata thrusted deeper inside her, making her shudder and bite her lip. She was getting riled up herself, but she needed to wait until it was their time to go on. It wouldn't be good if they orgasmed just before needing to go in front of the camera. She forced Hinata back and pulled off of him to climb next to him. The two twins tried to follow after her, but she was firm. “No more touching until we go on.” She kept her gaze serious, and the two men bowed their heads in submission. They were always submissive when she took control. They knew they were only dominant when she let them be, which is why she was so popular. Ryuu came into the room to let them know that they were ready for them, so they got up to finish stretching and left the room. Time to make some money.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As an apology for not posting anything for the past two weeks I'll post another chapter tonight!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, warning for vague scripted non-consensual sex. This is supposed to be a story about kohai in the porn industry, after all. The story is meant to be mostly porn with mild plot, though I might add more plot in the future.

The scene was simple today. She was a dominant that had met her match. Once the camera was rolling she acted as coy as possible, treating the twins as inferior to her in every way. They kept their pursuit, though, trying to get her attention. They pretended to be good submissives, luring her into their trap. Once she was in their bed, they pounced. She gasped in shock as she was tied to the head board. Her naked body open to them to ravish, which they did. Within minutes she was a moaning mess, ropes scraping against her wrists. Sousuke was first to enter, craving her touch. He paid no mind to her pleasure, only seeking his own as he pounded into her to reach his climax. She couldn't form coherent words with the onslaught she was receiving. She could only receive the pleasure. Hinata joined after a few moments, forcing his cock into her mouth. He thrust into her mouth, fucking her senseless. Tears formed in her eyes from the pain and pleasure. Once Sousuke came inside her, Hinata moved to enter her entrance as well. She came shortly after, and was still pounded into her oversensitive body by the man above her. Her whole body was shaking in mad pleasure. She was fully crying now, unable to hold back the tears. Once Hinata had came inside her Sousuke was ready for round two, and the twins continued until they were both completely exhausted. They collapsed next to their love and fondled her body further before saying that they look forward to next time. They then fell asleep, and Kurou yelled, “And, cut!”

The twins quickly got up to untie their girlfriend and kiss her bruised wrists, then they wiped her tears away. Sousuke lifted her up so he could massage her sore shoulders. Hinata massaged her arms gently. She was still shaking from the abuse, so Soujiro rushed over to massage her legs and place a warm blanket over her torso so she could warm up. She was one of the few people who could take abuse, but the aftercare was always important. One time they didn't do enough aftercare and she had a panic attack. The men felt so awful about it they made sure to take their time with the aftercare from then on. Her shaking gradually died down, and Shun brought over a water bottle to give to her as well as some ointment for her wrists. Hinata massaged in the ointment and Soujiro helped her with the water. Her shaking was minimal, now, so Soujiro wrapped more of her up in a blanket and partially laid on her to give her reassurance that she wasn't alone. Cuddling was probably one of the biggest comforts for her. That is probably why she was so accepting of the twins wanting her to move in with her. Sleeping with two bodies wrapped around her helped her sleep comfortably. 

Once she was able to breathe easier she was given a small snack to eat to keep her blood sugar up and drank more water. Kurou came closer to look her over to see her condition. “Hm. I was going to see if you wanted to do another request with Soujiro, but you'd better head home today.” She looked at him concerned. “Are you sure? I could-” She was cut off by Soujiro. “No, love, you need to rest. Go home, ok?” She started to protest, but stopped when Hinata leaned over to kiss her. When he pulled back, his eyes were deathly serious. “We're taking you home.” She couldn't object to that. Though she had the control during sex, in other matters the twins took charge when needed. She couldn't argue with him, so she simply nodded. 

The men on the bed moved so Sousuke could pick her up to carry her back to the bathroom where they had a shower. He helped her get cleaned up and dressed warmly. Hinata showered after them and stayed with her as Sousuke went to grab the car. They wished everyone good night and she gave goodbye kisses to everyone. Hinata led her outside into the car and they drove home. When they got inside the twins made her go to the bedroom to lay down with them. At this point she was feeling normal, but she knew better than to assume she was ok. She accepted the cuddling happily, and they had small pillow talk while they relaxed. They exchanged a few soft kisses. Hinata’s stomach growled after a while and they decided to finally get up and make some food.

They looked through the kitchen, but it seemed they had very little. Their love scolded the twin for forgetting to do the grocery shopping. Hinata pointed out they had pancake mix, so they decided to have breakfast for dinner and make pancakes. Once they sat down they passed the syrup and whip cream, eating and discussing their days. Once their love was done eating she reached over to swipe a bit of whip cream from Sousuke’s pancake to lick it off her finger. His eyes watched her with a smirk. “I'm supposed to be giving you aftercare. It'll be hard to do that if you seduce me.” She gave her own smirk and leaned over to kiss him. They started a small make out session. Hinata watched intently, considering how far they might be able to go. He didn't want to push her too far after earlier. He hated being so cruel to her during sex, but she accepted it for the fans, so he couldn't argue. At least she only did it with them. It meant she trusted them the most. 

She broke the kiss with Sousuke, panting lightly. “Do you want to go to the bedroom?” The twins shot up out of their chairs, making her laugh. She walked with them to the bed, dishes forgotten on the table. Sousuke laid her down gently, looking into her eyes as he carefully spoke. “Are you sure? Today was rough today.” She smiled and replied, “Yes. I want to remind my body what real love making is. I want to go to sleep feeling fully loved.” Sousuke smiled and leaned down to kiss her again. He and Hinata carefully took her clothes off, kissing every inch of her body. They took their own clothes off in a flurry.

Hinata moved down to spread her legs and kiss her thighs. He moved farther down until he was at her entrance. It was still swollen from the abuse earlier. “Are you sure? You're not too sore?” He looked up at her worriedly. “Yes, I'm sure. Just be gentle” He nodded and softly licked her entrance to help her get more wet. He spent several minutes paying attention to her entrance while Sousuke played with her breasts. She was panting heavily, letting out a few moans when they would tease her a certain way. Hinata pulled away when she seemed wet enough and open enough to enter. He positioned himself and looked towards her to make sure yet again that she wanted this. She nodded needily. He entered her slowly and gently, watching her face for reactions in case he hurt her. He set a slow pace, making sure to pleasure her enough without causing too much pain. It took longer than their normal routines, but eventually they both climaxed together. Hinata gave her a long kiss before pulling out and getting up to clean himself up again in the bathroom. 

Sousuke moved closer to his love, giving pause to double check that she was wanting him as well. She gained her breath back and pulled him down to kiss her. She rubbed his back gently to urge him on, and he entered her with ease, thanks to Hinata. They moved against each other’s bodies, staying in sync to bring out the most pleasure. Moans spilled from both of their mouths. They took their time- so much so that they didn't climax until Hinata came out of the bathroom. They laid against each other for a few moments until Sousuke helped her up to get her to the shower. While they cleaned, Hinata changed the sheets and made the bed. He then slipped in to start warming the sheets. When they came out, his love went straight for the bed to cuddle up with Hinata. Sousuke turned the light out and joined them. He pressed up against his love, making sure to rub gentle circles in her sides. They exchanged “I love you’s” and quickly fell asleep. It was a good day, and they looked forward to doing it all again tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot of stories to for NMS to write, so there will be some sporadic updates. I'll try to get something out once a week, though! I'll be introducing another story for the onsen update soon, too. Let me know if you have any suggestions or editing remarks! Thanks for reading~


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda proud of my writing in this. That is about all I have to say about this chapter.

A new actor came to the studio today. He was already a hit. Tokiya was a prince type character and a good one at that. Almost too good. His character clashed with Ryuu’s as opposites, and his character also clashed with Soujiro’s lord character as rivals. The crew tried to stifle their laughs as they watched how easily the two men were annoyed by him on screen. To be honest, they could tell that Ryuu’s annoyance wasn’t just acting, but that was just his personality. He always hated Prince types, which is why he thoroughly enjoyed wrecking the man on screen. Tokiya had just arrived at the scene to fight the villain, but the villain was too strong. After a few minutes of fighting, the hero fell defeated, and the villain went to him to take his prize. Clothes were torn and the villain took the prince’s body and soul. It was a surprisingly intense film, probably due to the high quality acting by Tokiya and Ryuu. They both had background in play acting, so it made sense that they would bring the story aspects to life. If the film had more plot they might actually get more people buying it for their spectacular performance. Kurou was even discussing it with them after the filming was done. A man was by Tokiya giving him aftercare, and he was honestly amazing at it. Tokiya was up and walking in about ten minutes, which is much shorter than what the other submissives have had to calm down. He was discussing plot options with Kurou, and after about thirty minutes of discussing he asked Tokiya if he was up for another film, which he agreed to. Usually a sub wasn’t able to do another film so soon after getting so thoroughly wrecked, but he seemed fine. That aftercare must have been something.

Filming started, and the story was pretty straightforward. Lord Soujiro had sent his servant Kei to seduce the traveling prince of a foreign country and gain all his secrets. He was visiting the lord’s castle, and the prince’s room was the backdrop of most of the film. Kei was naked under Tokiya, who was in disheveled guest robes. The robes fell off of him inch by inch the harder he thrust into Kei. His hands were roaming over his chiseled chest. “You are quite fit for a servant.” Kei could only stutter out an answer. “I-I do a lot of labor, my prince.” A strange look crossed Tokiya’s face as he thrust, processing his words. The prince kissed the man’s shoulder, almost tenderly, and started to move more slowly inside him. He started grinding into him roughly instead of going the quick route. 

It seemed to have quite the effect on Kei, because he was a blushing, moaning mess, clawing at the floor as he struggled to breathe. His body shuddered with each careful touch the prince was giving him. He was being so thorough yet so gentle to his body. It was driving him crazy. Kei came without being touched, his seed spilling onto the floor. He continued moaning, his head against the cool ground as Tokiya continued to grind into him to reach his own release. In a few moments Kei felt his insides becoming filled with his hot seed, moaning at the feeling. Tokiya pulled out and dragged his lover to lay with him on the futon. Kei laid his chest on the prince, them both panting heavily. 

Kei blearily looked up at him. “It would be nice if you could make peace with my country. Then maybe I could see you again after you leave.” Tokiya hummed in agreement. “If this country can make a man such as you, I see no reason to deny peace. Though,...” His pause made Kei sit up to look at him more properly, worry on his face. Tokiya cupped his cheek and looked at him with a serious expression. “I don’t want to leave you. Please, come home with me. I can give you everything you could ever need. No more harsh labor. No more scars you’re afraid to tell me about. Just let me love you. Please.” Kei’s eyes widened at that, and panic set in on his face. “I-I can’t! I-I swore fealty to my Lord Soujiro!” Tokiya sat up at that, a determined look in his eyes. “Alright, then I shall ask him to give you to me. As a gift of peace.” He winked at the panicking man and got up to get dressed. 

He quickly left the room to find Lord Soujiro with Kei rushing behind him, clothes hastily thrown on to cover himself. Lord Soujiro looked up when the door to his bedroom was thrown open, revealing a confident prince and his panicking lover. His eyes gave an even look as he tried to hide his concern. Tokiya sat in front of the man as he laid in bed, apparently interrupting his reading. “Lord Soujiro, I wish to have peace with this country!” Soujiro looked pleasantly surprised, but could tell from his lover’s look that there was a catch. “Oh? We would happily accept peace...And the price?” Tokiya smiled at the man’s astuteness. “I understand that the bond between a Lord and his servant is great, but I wish to have your servant-” he gestured to Kei. “-as my own. That is all I ask for peace between two countries.” Soujiro had paled. 

He looked from Kei to Tokiya, obviously trying to come up with a reply. “I-I cannot. This servant is far too important to me to let him go for diplomatic relations.” Tokiya wouldn’t let up. “Lord Soujiro, I will reveal my weaknesses outright. I love this man and I wish for him to be my husband.” Soujiro and Kei both were stunned speechless. If Soujiro could become any more pale, he had done so. He looked absolutely terrified. Then he became angry. “I will allow no such thing! He will stay with me and that is final!” The prince persisted. “We are talking of peace between thousands of people! All for one person! Certainly this man is not so important that you cannot give him up! Siblings and children are given away for marriage all the time for diplomacy! Why is he different?!” “Because he is my lover!” Soujiro was as shocked at his words as everyone else in the room. Tokiya’s eyes darkened. “If he was truly your lover he would not have so readily come into my arms. Nor would he have called my name so sweetly as I pleasured him.” Kei had to get up and hold Soujiro back from trying to punch him. He finally spoke up. “M-My Prince! P-please reconsider...I...I love my lord. I cannot leave him.” He could see the hurt in Tokiya’s eyes, but the stubborn man still argued for him. “Tell me, Kei, do you not love me?” Kei hesitated, keeping silent for a moment. Soujiro turned to look at him, betrayal in his eyes. “You don’t….Right?” Kei could feel the tears forming in his eyes. Ninjas weren’t supposed to cry. He tried to reply, but the desperate gazes of both men left him speechless. He forced himself to speak. “I-...I am sworn to Lord Soujiro...I love him…” Tokiya kept his gaze steady. “That isn’t an answer, Kei. Do you love me?” Kei couldn’t bare to look at either of them, now. He whispered so softly they had to strain their ears to hear. “Yes.” Tokiya smiled and Soujiro looked as if his whole world shattered. 

Kei was crying now. “I’m so sorry….I love Lord Soujiro..but I also have grown to love Prince Tokiya...I don’t know what to do…” Soujiro felt himself burst. “You will stay with me! I have loved you for years! I will not let some flamboyant prince from a strange land whisk you away from my arms!” Soujiro fought back tears with everything he had. Tokiya’s smile had turned into a frown. He looked between the two of them, silently thinking. “...Show me.” The two looked at him. “Show me that you truly love him. That he truly loves you. Show me that you can pleasure him better than I can, that he craves your touch rather than mine. Then, I will give up on him.” Soujiro was taken aback by the request, but turned to Kei anyway. He kissed away Kei’s tears gently while easing him out of his clothes. He gave him a long kiss before setting him down on the bed. Kei hiccupped as he tried to calm himself, unsure of how to process this situation. He pulled Soujiro’s hair band off so his hair fell down his face, then pulled him down to kiss him. 

Soujiro shrugged out his own night robe, sitting up to admire his lover and then to glare at Tokiya. He was sure to angle himself to show off his muscles to Tokiya in hopes of intimidating him. Tokiya’s eyes scanned Soujiro’s body in admiration- and possibly a little lust. Soujiro moved back down to bite and lick along Kei’s neck, angling himself to push inside his entrance. Kei let out a low moan as Soujiro pushed inside him until he was at the hilt. His lord gave a brief moment for his lover to adjust and then started moving. He knew every inch of his lover’s body- and every spot that drove him wild. He bit in all the right spots, moved in all the right spots, and it was obvious to Tokiya that the man had known his lover for years. Kei didn’t even acknowledge the prince’s presence anymore. He was a complete mess under his master as he moaned and struggled for breath. He clawed at the sheets, back arching into Soujiro’s touch. Soujiro was breathing heavily, but stayed in control enough to look over to Tokiya. He gave a smirk to the foolish prince, and foolish he was, because the prince blushed. His erection was easily seen through his night robes, and he couldn’t deny that Soujiro was one of the reasons for that. He swallowed roughly. “A-ah, Lord Soujiro?” The man eyes him with obvious dominance. Tokiya was lucky that he was sitting, otherwise his knees might have buckled. He could barely finish his words, the heat in his groin becoming too much. 

Soujiro could somehow manage to keep his wits about him during this, and he gestured for Tokiya to come closer. He did, and once he was right in front of the two, Soujiro grabbed his cock in his hands and squeezed. Tokiya let out a loud moan at the contact. The lord then grabbed his chin to look at him directly. “Kei is mine. He will stay here. If you want to stay, as well, you are welcome here. But make no mistake. You will bow to me.” Tokiya shuddered, body aching to be touched more by this man. “I...understand...Please let me stay.” Soujiro groaned as he came inside Kei. He ignored the prince while he filled up his lover, caressing his body and leaning down to kiss him. He leaned back up to look at his lover and then to the prince. “Alright, you can stay. But, show me how you pleasured my lover. Make him scream your name, if you can.” He roughly grabbed the prince again and fiercely kissed him. He led Tokiya over to Kei so he could enter him.

Tokiya let out a sigh as he finally got to feel the tightness inside of Kei. He rocked his hips against him, loving the feeling of his wet insides, knowing it was a mix of his and Soujiro’s semen. If he had to admit it, it was even more of a turn on because Soujiro’s seed was coating his cock. He bit and sucked along Kei’s chest, being sure to move his hands to scratch against his hips. They were both moaning into each other’s touches, Kei looking like he was about to burst. Soujiro moved behind Tokiya to run his fingers up his back. Tokiya gasped and shuddered at the sudden contact. His thrusts sped up and his blush deepened. He almost keeled over when he felt a finger start to slide into his entrance. He turned his head to glance at Soujiro, moaning and nearly coming after seeing the confident smirk on his face. “H-haaah, I really am a fool, huh? H-ha ha.” Tokiya buried his head in Kei’s neck to fully accept Soujiro. 

Kei orgasmed, coating his and Tokiya’s stomach in his cum. He shivered and continued moaning as his oversensitive body continued getting thrust into by Tokiya. Another finger was inserted into Tokiya, then a third. The prince could hardly thrust properly at this point, his body overloaded with pleasure. Soujiro removed his fingers for a brief second before pushing in his now hard cock inside him roughly. Tokiya cried out in pain, unused to the new pleasure, but Soujiro didn’t stop to let him adjust. He moved quickly and roughly, digging his fingernails into Tokiya’s waist. He pounded into him so roughly that Tokiya thrusted into Kei each time he was entered. Soujiro dictated the pace, now. He whispered in the prince’s ear. “Do not come before I do, or I will have to punish you. Understand?” The prince whimpered and nodded aggressively. 

He strained himself trying to hold back his orgasm, tears falling down his face as he moaned. Soujiro finally released inside him, coating his insides with his seed. Tokiya came second later, crying out Lord Soujiro’s name. He collapsed next to Kei, shaking as he closed his eyes to savor the feeling of being filled by that man’s seed. Soujiro ran his fingers on his side before settling on the other side of Kei and drawing him close to him. He kissed Kei lovingly and pulled the covers over them. Tokiya cracked his eyes open to watch the lovers, eyes shining brightly when Soujiro lifted the blanket to allow him to join. He happily cuddled behind Kei, enjoying the future of this peace. “And, cut!” The crew clapped at the spectacular performance and the men waved up at them. They were too tired to get up for now. Kurou let them rest while going over the editing.

Once the filming for the day was over, Tokiya needed to be introduced to the rest of the cast that had come in later for the production meeting. Soujiro led Tokiya over to his girlfriend and cousins. “This is Hinata, Sousuke, and our girlfriend. They're all actors here, too.” Tokiya looked between them quizzically. “our?” The twins smirked at him and wrapped their arms around their love. “Ours.” They said. Soujiro chuckled at their possessiveness and flicked Hinata’s forehead. “We share her here. She's mostly the twin’s lover, but we all take part from time to time.” Tokiya’s face went from shock to amusement. “Ha! Kinky. Can I join the harem?” The woman laughed. “I have to actually know you before making you a lover, prince dear.” Tokiya extended a hand, then, flashing a bright smile. “I'm Tokiya. I hope to be saving and pleasuring this beautiful damsel many times.” He ended his introduction with a wink. She laughed again and shook his hand. “Sounds fun, but don't be surprised if I throw you to the villain-or leave you for him.” Ryuu smirked at that. He should really reward her for that later. He picked up his phone to send a text to his normal flower shop to send some roses. He would deny that he was romantic if anyone mentioned it, but no normal customer had the flower owner’s personal phone number. 

He snapped out of his thoughts when Kurou called for attention. Two more men entered the large room and stood by Kurou. “Everyone, we have more additions to the crew today. You all met the new actor, but we also have background crew starting today. This is Dr. Haruka, who will be making sure we are all in proper health and prescribing any medicines you need. We've been highly successful this past year, so I wanted to make sure we have a proper doctor on site every day. After particularly rough films you'll be examined by him to make sure there's nothing serious. We don't want any repeats of what happened before.” His eyes looked towards his love and then to Soujiro. They both had to go to the hospital after one film. She had a major panic attack (though she claims it was minor) and he had collapsed after getting an infection from too much internal tearing. It was the scariest time of his life. She was screaming bloody murder, not accepting any sort of care, and couldn't sleep for days. They had to medicate her to finally get her calm. Soujiro could have died from how severe the infection was if it was left alone. He wouldn't let that happen again. So, he recruited a doctor for physical health. He also hired an expert for mental health. “The next new member is Souh. He is a licensed psychologist, but he uses his skills as an aftercare specialist. He will be helping our subs recuperate properly.” He could feel the glares from the family surrounding his love. “-Not to say that you haven't done an excellent job lately! But it is important that we have a professional. We haven't done anything as major as when…” He looked at her. “the last incident happened. If we want to do more hard core films again- which we have had high dollar requests for- then we need to plan it properly. Now, Souh is a complete doting submissive, and he is assigned mostly to our love. He will cater to her when she needs him. When she doesn't need him for comfort he has said he is fine being like a Butler. Souh?” He gestured to the man dressed in a Butler uniform who bowed to the group. “As he said, I am at the mercy of my Mistress. I have been made aware of the Masters and their feelings towards her. Please know that I will only do what I am asked. I will not overstep any boundaries. So, please, allow me to properly care for you.” He looked towards the woman, who looked at her boyfriends. 

Hinata and Sousuke seemed to be communicating with each other telepathically as they deliberated. They looked towards their cousin in silent question, as well. He hesitantly nodded towards them, giving his answer. They both shared one last look before looking towards Souh. Sousuke was the first to speak. “Fine. But no dates. You care for her here. You pleasure her here. No going back to anyone's place. A hotel is fine only if this space is unavailable and only if one of us is notified.” Hinata spoke up next. “And we aren't going to let you do all the work. We'll be helping care for her alongside you. Help us soothe her properly and don't try to exclude us. Got it?” Souh bowed again with a smile on his face. “Of course, Masters.” They smiled a little at the term. Their girlfriend’s voice jumped in. “Also I might want a four way occasionally…” Hinata looked displeased but Sousuke laughed, kissing his horny princess. “Though if we add Soujiro that's a five way,” she added. Soujiro joined in laughing and agreed. Hinata sighed and kissed his girlfriend, accepting her deal without saying it. 

Souh continued to smile as they watched them, immensely looking forward to this job. He was secretly a fan of them, watching every film they owned on repeat. They caused heat to form in his groin by just looking at him, and he was over the moon when his secret crush wanted a four way. He was glad he was trained to keep cool in hot situations, otherwise he would have a very painful erection already. But, he was patient. He knew his time would come. He hoped that he would get punished by the possessive dominants soon. 

Kurou was patted on the shoulder by Haruka, which reminded him of something he forgot. “Oh right! Everyone, Haruka also has experience as an entertainment actor, so he can help with prep and practice.” Haruka waved and smiled. “I look forward to working with you all.” He could see the men in the room eyeing him, trying to assess his archetype. He'd keep it a secret for now. Better to surprise them when he has one cornered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be posting chapter 5 next Wednesday, and hopefully I can get a weekly schedule going for this story. I'm not sure how long I'll make it, or how plot driven, but I'll do what what I can. Feel free to leave suggestions for senpai addition! You can mildly follow my progress on Twitter @ophelia_hall and please give kudos or leave a comment if you liked the chapter! Have a wonderful day!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 1/2 Off Chocolate Day! Also happy late Valentine's Day. I hope you enjoy the chapter and please look at the end notes for some info ~

Soujiro was getting antsy. Tokiya and Kei were off on a date to get to know each other better. They offered to have him join, but he didn't want their company today. It had been too long since he had been with his girlfriend. He was a pretty big introvert, but had known how to handle people thanks to his work in art galleries. He stayed a recluse as much as he could, but he still had needs to sate. That's where Ikeman Entertainment came in. He was an artist by day and a porn star by night. Not exactly the best thing to list in his artist biography. He managed to get fewer appearances, though, so he didn't have to worry about getting recognized as easily. One curator recognized him, but was actually more excited that his Idol in videos was his Idol in art, too. He got Soujiro’s autograph with a giant blush on his face. 

Soujiro walked around the studio, asking if his girlfriend was there. He had came in earlier to film but didn't have any other requests. He only worked two days a week, spending the rest of the week on his calligraphy. The company was mostly request based, so patrons would subscribe to the website where the films were uploaded and then the high dollar patrons would pay to have their fantasies filmed. They also did pictures and solo performances that brought in income from the smaller donors. Livestreaming had recently become popular, too. They would stream with patrons sending in requests for what they wanted them to do. They would choose from several and whichever ones got the most money donated to would be live. They only did that about once a month, and today was one of the days for it, apparently. 

He found his love in one of the film rooms. His love was streaming solo with an assortment of toys at her disposal. She laid comfortably on a bed and appeared to have just orgasmed. She whimpered as she tried to pull out the vibrator inside her. It kept slipping in her wet fingers, prolonging her pleasure. Souh, also naked and displaying several red marks across his body, moved over to take it out. He delved his fingers deep inside her to grab a proper hold on the item and pull it out. She moaned at the larger intrusion. Soujiro watched as he did this, feeling more agitated. As she panted and gained her bearings, Souh got up to look at the comments. He started listing the most popular ones to see which she wanted to be voted on. Each vote cost ten dollars to make. That way everyone could make a vote while also giving the high dollar patrons a way to make certain they would get what they wanted. Sometimes the actor would do the second or third runner up if there were enough votes or if they were feeling up for it. 

The actress sat up to consider the options, bringing a hand to stroke her body as she deliberated. Her eyes met Soujiro’s and she smiled at him. He gave a half smile, trying not to reveal how wound up he was. She could easily see right through him. She raised an eyebrow and moved her hand slightly to see if he wanted to join her, but he shook his head. Oh. He really did need her if he didn't want to have sex in front of a camera. She looked back to the camera. “Actually, everyone, Lord Soujiro demands my presence, so I must end the stream here. Thank you all for coming and I will be sure to stream longer next time-I'll even give a gift or two to some lucky subscribers…” She gave a wink and waved to the screen. Souh turned off the camera and ended the stream. “The comments are still going. They're not happy about Soujiro interrupting, but they are speculating what you'll give them.” Soujiro glared daggers at him, making Souh tense up. 

Their love got up to go over to Soujiro and turn his attention to her. He kissed her and sighed into her lips. She could tell how much he wanted to leave. “Go get the car and I'll take a quick shower, ok? I'll meet you outside and we can go to your house. Just us.” He nodded and left to grab his stuff. She walked into the adjoining bathroom and started the shower. Souh followed after her. “Um, mistress,...” She looked towards him. “Yes, you can join, Souh, but I'm showering quickly so no touching.” The servant shook his head. “That's not… um, I thought that Masters Sousuke and Hinata were against you going to others’ homes?” She smiled and laughed as she started lathering her hair and body. Souh couldn't help staring at her while she cleaned herself. He was reminded too late that he was still naked, his arousal evident in front of her. Her smile turned to a smirk. “That's only a rule for the new guys. I've been to everyone's home at least twice. Hotels a few times, but only when a patron pays for it. Soujiro is honestly as much my lover as Hinata and Sousuke, but he's a recluse and can go longer without being together sexually. We're waiting for him to move in with us but he has such a big studio that we need to build a new home to move into so we'll have enough space for everyone’s day jobs.” She finished rinsing her body and stepped out of the stream to dry off. Souh looked confused. “Day jobs? I wasn't aware you needed them.” 

She laughed again. “Of course! We won't be in this business forever. Hinata is a master of tea ceremony and Sousuke is a gold medalist Archer. Soujiro is a calligraphy artist renowned across the country. They just keep such low profiles that normal people don't recognize them. None of them really like the fame. They only are porn stars because they never actually see their fans. At least, usually.” Souh nodded his head in understanding, a little surprised his crushes were so skilled in other ways. “Ah, wait. And you, my love-mistress! My mistress!” He flushed at his mistake. She paused, giving him a skeptical look, before smiling. “I am about to graduate university. I got this job to pay the bills.” She shrugged, pulling on clothes. Souh was going to inquire more about her life, but she picked up her bag and waved as she walked out the door. Souh was left watching her go, wondering if he would ever get to be as close to her as the other men.

The actress walked outside to find the car waiting for her. She shivered at the cold and ran to the passenger side door to hop in. She leaned in to give Soujiro a kiss. “Sorry for the wait.” She buckled her seatbelt and the car began to head down the road. Soujiro was tense, foot on the accelerator more than needed. She looked at him worriedly. “Is everything ok?” Her hand went to his thigh to rub him soothingly. His fingers gripped the steering wheel. “I don't like him.” “Who?” “That damn butler.” His face turned into a scowl. She gave him a reassuring squeeze. “He is good at his job, and he's a good substitute when everyone else is busy.” Soujiro’s scowl didn't budge. “I know a fan when I see one. He's going to become too attached and try to insert himself in our relationship!” She hummed in thought. “I noticed that he's a fan. Again, he is a professional. Even if he is a bit obsessed he will still be useful- and we both know no one could break up our relationship, so what really has you mad?” 

He sighed. “All these new people mean less chances for me to be with you, for one. Two,... If… if we make Souh mad, then the next time you have a major panic attack he could just leave.” His grip on the steering wheel tightened so much that his knuckles turned white. “I can't stand what might happen if we get complacent and then we're left without a clue how to help you.” They arrived at his house in record time, likely due to speeding. Soujiro put the car in park and leaned against the steering wheel. His love unbuckled her seatbelt, moving over to unbuckle him as well. She lightly nudged against him to push him to move outside and pulled him into the house. They sat down on the couch and she pulled him down to rest on her lap. Her fingers ran through his hair. “Soujiro, I know you're scared, but I won't do anything I'm not prepared for. We have a doctor now, plus we have an ambulance on speed dial. I'll be ok. I'll always be here for you.” Soujiro closed his eyes and let himself relax into her touch. He really needed this. His worries weren't fully gone though. “... I don't want you to do the heavy abuse films.” He could hear her sigh. “I know. I've been thinking about it lately. I still want to do rough films, but lately I've been having nightmares about the twins. It scares me. I might take a break from non con films for a while. Though, I don't want to stop when we have so many requests. I just paid off college but I'm still saving for the future.” He frowned at that. “You should know we'll take care of you. We have more than enough money to support you.” She leaned down to kiss him gently. “I know, but I want to pull my own weight. I'll stop the non con when we find someone else to take my place.” He sighed, but agreed. He would have to talk with Kurou about finding a replacement soon. 

His love started massaging his temples, making him relax further. He breathed out an uneven breath. He could feel himself slipping into unconsciousness. He wasn't sure when he fell asleep, but by the time he woke up, it was night. He turned so he could look up at his girlfriend who apparently fell asleep as well. She was leaning against the couch in a seemingly uncomfortable position. He carefully moved off of her to lay her down in a better position. He padded quietly to the kitchen to start cooking dinner. He checked his phone to see several missed calls from his cousins. He put his phone between his ear and shoulder to call Hinata while he cooked. He let them know that their girlfriend was with him and probably staying the night. He got his ear talked off for not telling anyone, but he and Sousuke said it was fine. They hung up and Soujiro went back to cooking properly. Once he was almost done he saw his love walk into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes and yawning into her hand. She wrapped her arms around his front and rested her head on his back. “Hi…” He chuckled at her tired greeting. “Hi. Dinner's almost ready.” She gave a small hum of acknowledgement. They remained peacefully quiet while he finished cooking. 

He reached over to turn the stove off, chuckling when she leaned forward with his body. She was really clingy when she just wakes up, but he thought it was cute. He turned around slowly so he could face her properly and give her a small kiss. “Ready to eat?” She nodded half heartedly and detached herself from him to grab them both plates. They served themselves from the kitchen then walked to the dining table to eat. She started to wake up little by little with each bite of food. “Is it alright? I know I’m not that great of a cook.” Soujiro was able to live off of cheap and easy food, so cooking proper meals was never a high priority until he started dating her. She was a great cook though, so he didn’t think he had to learn. He was a little regretful he hadn’t learned more skills before he cooked tonight’s meal, but it tasted edible to him at least. Then again, he does eat junk food and store made food almost every night. 

She thought for a moment before replying. “...You forgot to add salt, didn’t you?” Soujiro winced. “Ah,...I guess I did…” She smiled at his blunder. “When we start living together you better be sure I will drill you in cooking. No more junk food. Even Sousuke can make a simple healthy meal now.” Soujiro was embarrassed at his mistake, but he was happy that she would teach him. In the chaos of everyday life and work, he looked forward to coming home and relaxing with this woman. He didn’t usually like people, but she and his cousins were the few exceptions. He made sure to make his studio soundproof in the building plans, too- just in case he needed to be alone. The home they were planning was still in its early stages, but they enjoyed going over it when they got the chance. It was peaceful. 

He looked at her plate to see it was mostly eaten. Looks like she gave up halfway through. He should have ordered take out. Oh well, what could he do now? He took her plate and his to the kitchen to clean up, calling over to her, “There are some sweets in the cupboard if you’re still hungry.” Now more awake, she meandered into the kitchen to sort through his food. She found some sweets as he said, but she grabbed a tub of chocolate icing instead. She grabbed a spoon and ate straight from the container while she watched her boyfriend clean. Once done, he turned to see what she was eating and laughed. “Ok then. In the mood for chocolate?” She hummed in response. “Yes, and you.” His eyes lit up and he walked over to her. She scooped up a bit of icing in her spoon before holding it out to him. He closed his mouth around it, watching her as he ate off her spoon. He licked his lips, noticing how her eyes followed his tongue. He took the tub and spoon from her to set it on the counter behind her. They both knew where this was going. 

They headed to the bedroom, Soujiro’s hands on her hips as she led the way. When they got to the bedroom they undressed themselves as they watched each other. They took their time, knowing that there was no audience to please but each other. His love laid naked on the bed, ensuring a pillow was under her head so she didn’t have to strain her neck. He climbed onto the bed and over her, leaning down to give her a sweet and gentle kiss. They shared a moment as they looked each other in the eyes. “I love you,” he nearly whispered. Her reply was just as soft, “I love you, too.” He leaned back down to kiss her again. His hands casually roamed her body, occasionally massaging various spots. Her arms were around his neck, one hand running her fingers through his hair. Neither lover was rough with one another. There was no pulling or biting, just gentle caresses and soft kisses. It was as if her body was a canvas, and his hands were a brush. Her other hand moved from his neck to his arms, then his chest. They explored each other’s bodies as if they would never feel them again, memorizing it all. He paid special attention to her breasts, fingers ghosting over nipples. Her breath hitched at the teasing. He deepened the kiss, allowing his hands to move downward to caress her thighs. He rubbed the inside of them gently, going farther down towards her entrance.

The teasing was getting to her. She had begun panting and the hand on his chest had moved up to his shoulder to grip it. Soujiro knew he couldn’t tease her much longer, deciding to skip further foreplay. His cock was fully erect from their touching now, so he slowly positioned himself and entered her. She sucked in a breath, forcing herself to let it out evenly as he entered her. She had fully exhaled once he was fully inside her. She gasped softly, enjoying the feeling of him inside her. He rested his forehead on her shoulder to cherish the feeling as well. He had really needed this. Not just sex. Not the mindless fucking they would do some days for work. He needed to be joined with her-to truly be one with each other. He wanted to not think of the world, but of only the two bodies intertwined in this moment. It was more beautiful than anything he could ever hope to portray in his calligraphy. The only word to describe it was Love. A force so powerful yet gentle that no mere human could fully understand and grasp it. One could only be humbled by it, and humbled he was. He moved slowly inside her, bringing his head up again to continue kissing her lips.

They would gasp into each other’s mouths as the pleasure built inside them. They could feel themselves becoming more insistent the closer they got to orgasm, but they held themselves back. They wanted to cherish this moment. Soujiro kept the pace as slow as possible, and she forced herself not to move her hips against him too much. It was a slow agony filled with pleasure, but it lit their bodies and hearts on fire. They were making love. When they finally orgasmed, they did so together, their bodies in sync. They moaned each other’s names, being consumed by a world inhabited by them only. Soujiro collapsed on top of his love, knowing that he would be heavy, but neither wanting to move quite yet. They didn’t want their joining to end just yet. After several heartbeats rang in their ears, he finally pulled out and moved to rest beside her. She turned towards him so she could press against his body. She missed him inside her already. He wrapped his arms around her to keep their bodies together. Neither lover wanted a centimeter of space between them. They breathed in each other’s scents. Though both lover had more than enough stamina to go several more rounds, they felt that they didn’t need it. They were content to just lay in each other’s arms. They both fell asleep at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, how was that? I think the ending line is a little cheesy but eh. I may edit it later on. So, next chapter! I'll be posting a special late Valentine Special! I already had the chapter for today written so I figured I would spend more time on chapter 6. Please let me know in the comments what you think, what you might want to see in future chapters (I do take suggestions!), and any other thoughts. Follow @ophelia_hall to see random updates and spoilers, or just say hi and discuss my writing! Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope none of you thought I was a fluff queen or anything because I am simply a slave to sin. :D


End file.
